The Road to Myself
by multifangirl934
Summary: Violet Pervell,15, is new to Hogwarts.Her mom and brother are dead, and her dad won't even look/talk to her.She's used to being invisible until she meets the the Wotter,scamander,malfoy,and lupin crew. Teddy is a teacher,the potters treat her like one of them,the weasley's are overprotective,the Scamander twins treat her like she's fragile,and Malfoy is bloody annoying.


I stood there all by myself after I ran through the barrier at King cross station, 9 3/4. I am looking at all the families, boys who shy away from their mothers when they try to kiss them on their heads or fix something, girls gossiping with friends, mothers crying, and dads who don't want their children to know they're about to cry. I'll never have that again. Tears gathered up in my eyes. Don't let them fall. I gather my stuff and truck my stuff to the train. I can hear some girls whispering and see them pointing from the corner of my eyes. I'm the girl who lost most of her family in a car accident in America. I'm guessing word travels fast. I honestly just want people to stop staring at me.

With no one to see me off to the train I hurriley get on so I can find an empty compartment. I have to push through people but finally I make it to an empty one. I slide open the door and put my trunk up above me and just drop on the seat. I start crying. Seeing all those kids with parents they don't appreciate. Seeing those older boys doing what Easton would be doing. It's only been 4 weeks since it happened. Dad wanted to move right away. I hadn't had really anytime to grieve over them. I guess it's now.

A few minutes of me crying later I hear the door slide open. Before I turn around I wipe the tears away hoping it wouldn't be obvious that I was crying.

"Can we sit with you?" A boy with black messy hair and green eyes asks, a girl with red messy curly hair and a boy with pale blonde hair behind him.

I nodded my head. They looked to be a year younger than me. They filed in but instead of three people coming in a whole bunch did. There were 6 red heads, 2 black haired boys, 5 blonde haired boys and a blonde hair girl, and a guy with bright blue hair. I smiled at all of them.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"I'm Albus. Thanks for letting us sit here it is the only compartment left with room for all of us." The boy with black hair and green eyes said.

What he said caused the other people in the compartment to start talking all at once. I heard a few things. The one with real bushy messy red hair is Rose, she wants to know who I am. Another boy with red hair and freckles asks why he has never seen me before. The other boy with black hair and brown eyes is talking with one of the boys with blonde hair with the same colored eyes, who looks like the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy with blue hair was smirking like he knows something that they don't know. The sandy blonde haired twins were staring at me like they were analyzing me. 4 of the red hairs were huddling while talking. The platinum blonde hair and grey misty eyes is laughing. My gaze stops at him.

"They can be loud." One of the twins say.

I whip my head around go face them. They both smile at me.

"I'm Lorcan Scamander." The one on the left said.

"I'm Lysander Scamander." The one on the right said.

"I'm Violet Pervell." I mumbled again.

What I didn't realize is that everyone stopped talking as soon as I started. When I did realize my eyes got really big.

"You don't have to stop talking just because I started." Again i mumbled (I tend to only mumble now).

"I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Teddy Lupin or as you will be calling me Professor Lupin. I teach DADA." The boy with blue hair says, he looks over at a blonde hair girl.

"I'm Dominique Weasley. I'm a 7th year Ravenclaw. Head girl." The blonde hair girl looks over at the red head girl beside her and she nudged her smiling.

The red head rolls her eyes, smiling before she speaks, "I'm Molly Weasley. 6th year Slytherin." She looks over at the twins.

"I'm a 6th year Slytherin." Lorcan says.

"I'm a 6th year Hufflepuff." Lysander says while he looks over at the older black haired boy.

"I'm James Potter. I'm a 5th year Gryffindor. My older brother is Teddy. Caption of the Quidditch team." He looks over at one of the older boys with red hair.

"I'm Freddie Weasley. I'm also a 5th year Gryffindor." He looks over at one of the last blonde hair boys.

"I'm Louis Weasley. I'm also a 5th year Gryffindor. My sister is Dominique. " He looks at Albus.

"Albus Potter. I'm a 4th year Gryffindor. My brothers are James and Teddy." He looks at the last guy with blonde hair.

"I'm Scorpious Malfoy. I'm a 4th year Gryffindor." He looks at the girl with messy bushy curly hair smiling.

"I'm Rose Weasley. I'm a 4th year Ravenclaw." She looks at another girl wirh short wavey red hair.

"I'm Roxanne Weasley but call me Roxy. If you call me Roxanne I'll end you. I'm a 3rd year Slytherin. Oh, and My brother, sadly,is Freddie." She looks at a girl with perfect red curly hair that is short.

"I'm Lucy Weasley. I'm a 3rd year Hufflepuff. My sister is Molly." She looks at a girl with long perfect curly red hair.

"My name is Lily Potter. I'm a 2nd year Gryffindor. My brothers are sadly Teddy, James, and Albus." She looks over at a boy with,g red hair.

"My name is Hugo Weasley. I'm a 2nd year Ravenclaw. My sister is Rose." He smiles really big at me.

I give a tiny smile to him. I don't deserve to be all smiley and happy.

"Your turn." Freddie kinda demands.

" I'm Violet Pervell. I'm 15 so hopefully I'll be in 5th year." I practically whispered it.

"So I'm going to go with you're not from here." Scorpious says.

I nod as Rose answers, "She is from America." She turns to me then,"Did you hear about the about the wizards that died in that car accident? They died as soon as it happened."

She looks at me waiting for my answer. My throat closes up and I feel like the compartment is closing in on me. I nod my head slowly.

"Hey are you okay?" Freddie asks.

I nod my head again as I say, "I'm going to use the bathroom."

I get up and have to maneuver my way around all of them. I slide the door open and exit. I start to walk away tears rolling down my face. I make my way to the bathroom in the back of the train. I shut myself up in. I sit and cry.

I don't know how long I've been crying but soon I hear a knock on the door.

"Violet. Are you still in there." James asks.

"Of course she's in there you idiot!" Louis exclaims, and I hear a slapping noise.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asks.

"I'm okay." James says

"Not you I swear you're an idiot." Louis says and I hear another slapping noise.

"Oww." James whines.

I let out an invouleentary giggle.

"Aha, she's alive and in there!" James practically screams.

I hear a lot of compartments slide open.

"What's going on out here?" I hear a girl ask.

"Nothing of your concern Miss Lowe." Teddy says very seriously.

"Of course Professor." Then I hear a door close.

There is another knock on the door.

"It's Teddy. Could you come out?" He asks while still demanding me to.

I stand up and straighten myself up before opening the door and stepping out.

"There is a line of girls outside waiting." Teddy says to me while a girl slips behind me to the bathroom.

"Sorry." I sheepishly mumble.

He shruggs,"Lets go." He gives pointed looks to James, Louis, and Freddie.

James smiles at him. Louis looks at him with a straight face but if you look hard enough you can see the corners of his mouth are turned up a little. Freddie was also smiling at Teddy. Teddy shakes and turns his head trying to disclose the smile on his face as he walks ahead of us. James comes up beside me and throws his arm over my shoulder. I turn my head to look at him. He flashes a smile as Freddie and Louis get on the other side of me blocking the hallway.

I shrug off James arm. As soon as I did that Freddie slings his arm around my shoulder. I look at Freddie like he's lost his mind. Apparently Louis sees my face and speaks up for me.

"Serouisly guys she doesn't want your arm around her. Can't you see she really wants my arm around her." Louis says while doing this really weird thing with his eyebrows.

Well I thought he would.

"What are you doing with your eyebrows?" I asked without thinking.

Louis looked over at me, "You mean this?" He did it again.

"Or this?" James asked doing almost the samething.

"I'm pretty sure she means this." Freddie says as he does this crazy thing with his eyebrows that made me want to laugh but I caught myself and just smile really big.

I'm greatful that instead of asking questions they are trying to make me laugh.

"Oh, come on that was hilarious Violet." Freddie says as he slides his arm off of me and walks in front of us backwards.

"Hey Freddie. You missed the door." Teddy says as James and Louis laugh.

"What?" Freddie says starting to walk forward to Teddy who had the door held open.

James and Louis are laughing as they walk in and Freddie is kinda smiling. Teddy is full on crying while laughing. I'msmiling as a walk in.

Rose speaks up as soon as we make eye contact, "I'm so sorry if I upset you. I really didn't mean too."

"Yeah she just does it a lot. She can't control it." Albus jokingly said.

Rose elbowed him, "Not true." She stated looking at her cousins for back up.

I looked at all of them and they weren't making eye contact with her at all. Some weren't even paying attention. James opened his mouth to say something.

I cut him off, "It's fine. It was no big deal. I over reacted." I stated a little more confident.

Teddy gave me a look of disbelief so I turned my head towards Lorcan and Lysander. They both patted on either side of them. I'm not chosing favorites. Then they look at eaxh other and side apart. Making room for me in the middle of them. I give them a smile and sit down.

I can't be happy here but maybe I can be content.


End file.
